


Frantic 911 Call (Second Version)

by FahrezaArubusman



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahrezaArubusman/pseuds/FahrezaArubusman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Second Fanfiction about FNAF. This is the Second Version I've told you earlier at my First Fanfiction with the Same Title (but only there's no 'Second Version').  I suggest you to read my Work before this one.  If you had read my Work before this, you would notice the Difference between this and before this one. </p>
<p>As always, i hope you enjoy my work! <br/>The link before this one:  http://archiveofourown.org/works/3831613</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frantic 911 Call (Second Version)

November, 13th 2014

A family consists of Father, Mother and a Teenager aged about 12 years old with Brown and Blue eyes walked through the Front Door of the Pizzeria. It was late of the night, about 11.00 PM, an hour before the Pizzeria closed it's Regular Operation Hours. Then the they all sat in an empty table. They're not the only one Customer left in Pizzeria. There's other families and some of Workers. Then the Father ask his son what he want to eat.

"Lukas, what do you want to eat?" ask the Father.

"I'm not hungry yet" Lukas replied.

"Fine Then" Then the Father looked to his wife "what do you want to eat?" 

"Maybe...some Pepperoni Pizza" the Wife replied.

Then the Father called the waitress. Not long after that, a waitress came and Confirm the Order.

About 15 minutes later

"Dad, can I go to bathroom, please?" ask Lukas to his Father.

His Father nooded. Then, he go to bathroom. Then he arrived in the bathroom beside the "Employees Only Room".

"Looks Quiet here" Lukas said to himself. 

Then he entered one of the Stall. After he finish, he get out and walk to the Wastafel. When he almost reach the wastafel, he felt something has hitting him in his back of his head. He Then fell to the ground. He didn't remember anything after got hit in his head. In fact, he being dragged from the Bathroom to the "Employees Only Room". 

Then he woke up

"Where I am?" ask Lukas to himself.

Meanwhile,  in the Dining Area

"Where's Lukas?" Ask the Wife to his Husband with worry. 

"Don't Worry, honey" the Husband tried to calm his Wife. "He's lately got a Problem with his stomach. Did you remember?" 

"Maybe, you're right, honey" replied the Wife.

Inside the Employees Only Room 

" Where the hell am I?" Lukas start to Panic. 

"You're in the Backroom" replied a voice. A man voice actually.

"Who are you? and Where are you?" Ask Lukas while he start to stand up.

But no answer. Then, Lukas immediately go to the door. But, it's locked.

"Are you locked the door?" ask Lukas.

"Yeah...So, you can't get away!" Replied the voice and start to chuckle darkly.

"Who in the world are You?!" screech Lukas.

"I'm the Last Person you'll see ALIVE!!" replied the voice. 

Lukas was terrified to hear that. Then he immediately start to hit the door, trying to break it. Bur, Then a Man charged an attack towards himself. He immediately avoid the attack and he fell to the ground again. Then, the Man turning his head towards he and walk towards him. He saw that he was in Purple Colour.

"P-Please don't kill me" ask Lukas. But, the Man put his hand in the Teenager shirt. Then, he lifted him high and pushed him to the wall. Then, he pulled out his knife and start to Stab Lukas repeatedly and Then he lowered him to the ground. Then the Man leave him alone. Lukas start to find his phone in his Pocket and Then he called 911.

"911, what's your Emergency?" Ask the Operator.

"Pl-please...help me" Lukas said low sound and hold his pain.

"What's wrong, sir?" Ask the Operator.

"Pl-please, don't call me sir. I'm still 12 y-years old. I'm Lukas McCarthy. I has been...stabbed" replied Lukas.

"Okay, hold on. We'll call for a help" said the Operator.

"Please Fast. I'm in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. My attacker Still here"

"Okay, we'll help you" said the Operator.

Then, Lukas saw the Man walk towards him.

"Oh my God!! He's coming!" Said Lukas in scream.

"Why you don't dead?" Ask the Man but Lukas try to Still Silent. "Everything has to be done" Then the Man pulled out his knife again and slashing the knife across the Lukas neck. The blood immediately trickled from his gaping throat. And the Man fell him to the Ground and leave the room.

"Pl-please...he just cut off my...throat" Lukas said in hoarse sound as his blood coalesced around his body from the wounds.

"Please stay alive. They'll come in few minutes" said the 911 Opeartor.

" I think...I...can't..." Lukas said his final voice. And Then his head lolled and dropped the phone.

"Lukas? Please answer" 

But no Response. Then the Operator called the Patrol Police.

"All of the Patrol Police. We got a Homicide at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The victim is Lukas McCarthy. 12 years old. Stabbed and his Neck was cut off. The suspect Maybe Still in the place. Please Respond Immediately"

10 Minutes later

A squad of Police ran though the Front door and the Back door.

"Please everyone to exit" said a Police Officer. 

Then all the Customers and Workers exited the Building. The Husband and the Wife noticing that their son didn't go out. 

"Where is Lukas?" ask the Husband.

Then they start to find for Lukas. But, they didn't found he. Then they start to ask the Police and explain that their son didn't go out from the Pizzeria. 

20 Minutes later

Police squad bought a Body Bag from inside the Building.

"Is that Body Bag? What is Wrong?" ask the Wife.

Then a Police Officer came to the Husband and the Wife.

"We didn't found your Son yet. But, we found this. Are you know who is this thing belongs to?" Then the Police Officer handed the Lukas Handpone.

"Oh My God. Where did you find this?" Ask the Father.

"We found that in the a Teenager Body that we load earlier" explain the Police Officer.

"No way! This isn't Possible!" Scream the Wife.

"Why?" Ask the Police Officer.

"He...He's our Son. Lukas McCarthy" explain the Husband. "What happened to him?"

"He uh...being stabbed multiple times and one of them hit his heart. And he also got a slash Wound in his throat or on another word, his neck was cut off" explain the Police Officer. 

"Is there more items?" demanded the Father.

"We just found this handphone, your son's body, and your son's blood spattered the Room" explain the Police Officer.

"You Still not caught the Murderer?" ask the Father.

"Not yet. But, we'll caught the Murderer" said the Police Officer.

About 2 weeks later

The body of Lukas McCarthy has been handed to the Family and Buried two days later. 2 weeks later, the Man in Purple Colour who Responsible for the Lukas McCarthy Murder has caught and sentenced to death. What is the Motive that drives the Man to kill Lukas McCarthy is Still a Mystery...

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> END NOTE: I'm so sorry if there's wrong grammar in the Story. I'm not too Fluent in English because I'm Indonesian. I just want to test my skill on English!


End file.
